


"...and they call it Puppy Love"

by Joshua_Preston



Category: DC Animated Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: After the events of Justice League : New Frontier, two young heroes find love.Disclaimer : I don’t own any of the DC properties in this story.Author’s Notes : In this story, Supergirl will use the name Caitlyn Kent as a secret identity. Commonly referred to as Kate. Some of the elements come directly from the long running hit ‘Smallville’. Others are from Young Justice.





	

Robin jumped onto the hood of the Batmobile. “Wow. You really do know him.” He said in hushed tones.

He jumped over to where his ‘father’ and Superman are standing. The ‘Big Boy Scout’ smiled at the young hero. “So you must be Robin. I hear you’re quite the detective.” He both praised and teased at the same time.

Robin showed off a bit of swagger, something he ‘borrowed’ from Bruce Wayne. “Well. I try not to brag, but-” The dark ‘squire’ was cut off.

“Have you finished your homework, yet?” Batman asked, curtly.

A dark scowl crossed his face. “Right. I know what that means. ‘Go away. This is adult business. No children allowed.’” Robin walked away. Obviously hurt.

Batman called his ‘son’ out. “No. That’s not what I meant. It was a straight forward question. Did you finish your homework? Yes or No.” He clarified.

Robin turned back around. “Yes. I finished my algebra, history paper and early Americana essay. Alfred is going over them right now. I have no idea why he insists on doing that.” Robin loves Alfred, but to have him go over his homework, it’s like the butler is undermining the youth’s intelligence.

Batman feels for the youth. “He just wants to make sure you are doing it properly. That’s all.” He thought of something to keep the boy’s mind on other things. “I could use some help on the micro-film. Check it over for me, will you?” He asked.

Robin felt much better. “No problem.” He smiled.

Superman was amazed by this show of parenthood. “So. New look. Sidekick.” He heard Robin mumble the word ‘partner’. He smiled some more. “Do you mind if I-”

Batman cut him off. “As a matter of fact, I do mind.” Batman had to remind himself that the man before him is like a brother. “Let’s just say that I set out to scare criminals and not children.” He answered the not-question.

Superman attempted not to laugh. “Fair enough.” He agreed. His attention drew to the to clippings and the book. “This lines up with the stories we’ve run at the Planet. The children’s book is particularly ominous.” Superman mentioned.

Batman agreed. “Yes. As if someone or something is-” This time Superman cut him off.

The scanner belt out a news reel from Lois Lane. “Lois.” He breathed.

Batman stopped him. “We’re going with you. Robin. Grab your armaments. We’re heading to Cape Canaveral.”

+

After going over the plan, the young heroes were worried about their adult counterparts. Particularly, Kid Flash and The Flash. Cementing what Robin already suspected.

The two are related. Not father and son, but definitely family. The world’s greatest deductive teenager looked around. And spotted one heroine that was all alone.

Blonde hair. Short cape. And a costume similar to Superman’s. Robin walked over and tried to comfort her. Hours earlier, Superman was shot out of the sky. Still no word on his whereabouts. “He’s going to be alright.” Robin spoke up.

Supergirl looked over to see Batman’s partner. “How can you be so sure, Robin?” Despite the warm temps, the Maiden of Steel shivered.

Robin used his photographic memory. “What are Superman’s two weaknesses?” This got her attention. “Kryptonite and Magic. And since that flying island is neither, it stands to reason that he’s fine. Knocked out? Probably. But definitely alive.” He hoped that made the 2nd Krypton survivor would feel better.

She hugged Robin. But not too tight. “Thank you, Robin. I needed that.” Supergirl laid her head on Robin’s shoulder.

The two were unaware that they were being watched. By Lois Lane and Catwoman.

+

After the Center was destroyed by the newest hero, Green Lantern, Robin and Supergirl were tuckered out. And fast asleep on a couch. Battling higher evolutionary dinosaurs wiped them out.

Lois was looking over them. She then noticed another woman enter. If rumors are correct, Catwoman and Batman have a history. “You okay, Catwoman? You look a little haggard.” The journalist commented.

The burglar felt like she would cry any moment. “I just read Batman the riot act. He can’t go off being John Wayne all the time. That man has responsibilities. I can’t raise our son alone.” She blurted out.

Lois raised an eyebrow. Catwoman caught this. “You know what I mean. I’m not mother material. I don’t want that bird to get a phone call to tell him that Batman isn’t coming home.” She moved a strand of hair out of Robin’s face. “It’s a good thing I don’t have a maternal streak.”

Lois grinned. “Well. You never know until you’ve been tested.” That is something her Uncle Gabriel once said. She still wonders what happened to Chloe.

The doors swung open. “Miss Lane! You’ve got to come here quick! There’s something happening!” Jimmy Olsen ranted.

This woke up both Robin and Supergirl. “Come on kids! There might still be some Center remnants around!” Catwoman hissed.

This got them up fast and out the doors.

+

A large light appeared under the waters. Upon submerging, a large shell like ship appeared. And it opened to reveal two shadows. And the light revealed a strapping man with blonde hair. “I am Arthur from Atlantis. This man has been asking about a woman named Lois.” The man raised his head to reveal Superman.

Lois felt like the HEAVENS above shined on her. She ran to the man she loves. And hugged him. The both fell to their knees. “Never again, Clark.” She whispered so that only her boyfriend could hear.

“Never again, Lois.” He agreed.

Supergirl flew and enveloped her family into a hug. Her parents are no more, but Clark and Lois will be there for her. Always. In the corner of her eye, she saw Batman and Robin leave in the shadows.

And made a mental note to attend school in Gotham City.

+

It didn’t go over well with Clark that his only cousin wanted to attend public school in Gotham City. He was adamant that Kara attend school in Smallville. Or at least Metropolis. But the young girl put her foot down.

And almost put a hole in the living room floor.

Then Lois intervened and told Clark that he is not her father. And she can make her own choices. Then Ma and Pa Kent added their own two cents. Despite popular notion, Superman can be made to back down.

And Caitlyn Martha Kent entered Gotham City High School. With the intent to find Robin. When she mentioned that to her friend Donna, the Amazon retorted that Kara didn’t even know who he was. Who his secret identity is. Kara merely replied with “Details.”

She walked in-doors to see littered hallways and inch-layered grime everywhere. Kate moved to a sign. “If you here for registration, ring the bell. If you’re Gotham Police, go around back to pick up. Charming.” She looked both ways and nary a sight. Kate floated up and used an open-palmed hand to strike the greasy bell.

She landed without a sound. The intercom responded. “Wait one moment please. Someone will answer you, soon.” Kate patiently awaited.

A woman opened the door. Kate was stricken with the likeness of the person before her. She looks like Lois. Kate was amazed. “I assume you have a letter of transfer?” She asked calmly.

Kate nodded. And handed over a manila envelope. “Right here. You certainly have a unique school here.” She said.

The woman merely laughed. “That is polite speak for, ‘Must you leave things to go down the toilet around here’.” She went over the transcripts. “I see you were previously enrolled in Smallville High. Go Crows! And list of kin. Huh. Next time you see Clark, tell him Chloe Sullivan said hello.” She rubber-stamped the approval. “Welcome to Gotham High, Caitlyn Martha Kent.”

+

After getting her books, Kate was introduced to a fellow student. Richard Grayson. “Kate.” She extended her hand. He did the same. Somehow, for Kate, this seemed so familiar. “Dick. I’ll be showing you around for your classes. And to avoid the cafeteria at all odds. Your best bet is to bring your own food. In this place? There is no guarantee that what they serve is sanitary.” He joked. Kate had to laugh at this.

“Not so different from Smallville.” She retorted.

The first day went well. Dick and Kate were getting along. As if they knew each other already. As the last bell rang, Kate and Dick left feeling better than before. “Well, I have to say that this is the best day I’ve had in a long time.” Dick commented.

Kate felt herself blush a little. “Me, too. Thank you for helping me today.”

Before the conversation could continue, a black limousine pulled up. An elder Englishman popped out. “Master Richard? Time to leave.” He then noticed the young girl standing next to the boy. “You seem to have forgotten your manners, young master. Who is your new friend?” He asked in an crisp British accent.

Dick shuffled his foot. “Alfred. This is Kate Kent. Recent transfer from Smallville. Kate. This Alfred Pennyworth. My foster father’s butler. Do you need a ride anywhere?” He asked, secretly hoping she’ll say yes.

Kate shook her head. “Thank you for offer, but, I have my own way of getting home. It was wonderful meeting you Dick. Goodbye Mr. Pennyworth. It was a pleasure meeting you, as well.” She walked off, secretly wishing she took Dick up on his offer.

+

A loud clearing of a throat caught Dick’s attention. “Master Dick. We really must leave now. You know how Master Bruce is when you’re late.” On the inside, Alfred was ecstatic. This is the first time that his ‘grandson’ had showed interest in girls. And it was one girl in particular.

Perhaps there is hope for the future of the Wayne family, after all.

+

Kara waited until she saw the limo drive off. Using her X-Ray vision, Kara found an empty alleyway. She ran into it and changed outfits. Then made a beeline to Metropolis.

Quite eager to tell Lois and Clark of her first day at school. When she did Lois and Clark looked like they’d seen a ghost. After all these years, Lois found her cousin. And Clark found his ‘first’ girlfriend.

Then she went on, gushing really, about Dick Grayson. 

+

And Dick’s new attitude was noticed by others, as well. Doc Leslie Tompkins. CCO Lucius Fox. And even Catwoman, of all people, commented on this. But the one person that Dick dreaded to find out, did indeed, find out.

Bruce took Dick aside one day and was ready for the birds and bees talk. “Look Dick, I am happy that you have a girlfriend. I truly am. But you need to know that you cannot let your hormones think for you. That one slip-up can change your whole future.” He started off.

Only to be stopped by Dick. “Wait. Are you trying to give me the sex talk?” There was a slight curl to his lips. Batman was giving him pointers on intercourse. There is a GOD. And I hope he has a camera. “I can save you the embarrassment of this moment. I already know about the dangers of unwedded and underage sex. Last summer school I attended Sexual Education. Practice Abstinence. If not, then use Contraceptives. Or you end up with an unplanned pregnancy. Or worse.” He can’t wait to tell this to the other kids. They’ll tell their own heroes and Batman will never live this down.

Bruce nodded. “I’m glad we could have this talk, Dick. I’ll leave you to your homework.” Bruce walked away feeling his pride draining from him. His son knows more about sex than Gotham City’s most eligible bachelor.

+

Things have been going quite well for the newest non-couple of GCHS. Both faculty and student alike are bewildered by the obvious interest between Kate and Dick. But they are fighting it all the way. As if they are each secretly in love with someone else.

And as for their other ‘lives’, things were even better. Given how well they work together, Supergirl and Robin formed a separate team from the Justice League.

Various team names were submitted. Some were flat-out denied. Junior Justice being one of them. Others seemed to have potential. Like Teen Titans. But they wanted their name to be associated with the Justice League. But still be their own.

And it was finally named Young Justice.

When word reached their mentors, the adults felt that having eyes and ears on the ground would be a good idea. In the form of a ‘babysitter’. So a rotating shift of adult Leaguers would be involved.

‘Retired’ superheroes were brought in to teach the new generation not rely on their powers as much. But more on their insight. Even Wildcat volunteered.

And he’s as grouchy as Batman is. Sometimes even worse.

But the kids are not a dense at others think. They know exactly what is going on. They just want their mentors to live in denial for a while.

+

Months have past since the Center has been devastated. Following that is Starro the Conqueror. A giant alien starfish that had similar powers to the Center.

And at high school, it was time for the homecoming dance. Dick was nervous. He has faced quadruple summersaults without a net. And as Robin, he has taken on bank robbers and meta-humans. But now, he’s scared to ask his best friend to Homecoming.

One of the most important dances in high school.

Dick was muttering to himself the whole time. And Kate, who is secretly Supergirl, heard every word. And smiled to herself. She then decided to show Dick mercy. “Dick? I would love to go to the Homecoming Dance with you.” She asked off-hand.

Dick expelled a huge sigh of relief. “I thought I’d never ask.” This earned a few snickers from fellow students.

+

Dick stood in front of his mirror. The suit he’s wearing once belonged to Bruce. It still boggles Dick’s mind. “How could someone who’s a multi-billionaire be so stingy is beyond me.” He grumbled to himself. Dick noticed a shadow in the corner of the mirror.

“You might as well show yourself. It’s humiliating how obvious you are being Bruce. What’s the point in being a son of a rich guy, if you don’t spend money on me?” Dick pointed out.

Bruce walked up and adjusted the tie. “That’s the thing Dick. The general public does not know that you are my son. And it has to stay that way. I have enemies as both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Lex Luthor being top of that list.” His gaze softened considerably. To the point of that Batman is the mask, and not Bruce Wayne. “The world sees you as acrobatic Dick Grayson, orphan. And not Richard John Grayson, heir to all things Wayne. If you do this, then you will stay out of the limelight and gun scopes longer. You’re my son, Dick. That means I have to keep you safe from all threats. I hope you understand.” That is the same speech that Thomas gave young Bruce many years ago. Bruce never thought he would give it, himself.

Dick nodded. “I do understand. And I want to thank you for being my dad.” Dick hugged Bruce for the first time.

Bruce returned the same. “You’re welcome, son.”

+

Kara, on the other hand, was given the best designer dress. From clothes model Lana Lang.

“After all, the last daughter of Krypton deserves to be a princess.” Lois mentioned.

Clark mumbled. He doesn’t like the ‘sleeveless/no-frill’ number his cousin has on. And silently hoped that this ‘dress’ will never catch on. [Yeah, right. Like that ever happened. ;)]

Kara twirled around. “How do I look?” The skirt portion swirled outward. Showing her calves.

Lois gushed. “OH! Sweetheart, you are so beautiful! What do you think, Clark?” She secretly hoped that Clark would say something nice.

Clark put the Daily Planet down on the end table and opened his mouth. “You will be the envy of everyone in attendance. Boy and girl alike.” He went back to reading the day’s paper.

Kara smiled big time. “Oh. Thank you, Clark. That was so nice of you to say so. Are you sure you don’t want to go? More chaperones are always a good idea.” But she was thinking that Clark would refuse.

Clark shook his head. “No. That’s okay. I have to run patrols over Metropolis, anyway. However, I can do a quick peak on the dance. To see how things are going.” He counter-offered.

Kara hugged her cousin. “You know what’s great about you Clark? You never lie. See you later.” She rushed to Lois’ car.

+

Kara, no, Kate pulled up in her cousin’s girlfriend’s car. Getting quite the stare. She stepped out to see her date. Dick Grayson. “Hi, Dick. What do you think?” Kate spun around in a circle.

For the first time in history, two things occurred. Dick is completely speechless and he is totally in love. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” He said, breathlessly.

Kate felt like she could fly, and not because she actually could. No one had ever said anything remotely like that to her before. “I can hear the band playing. Let’s go cut a rug.” She led him to the dance floor.

+

And the two didn’t even noticed an individual spying on them. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” Batman turned to see Superman. “Don’t you have a board meeting tonight?” He asked.

Batman let out a small smirk. “One of the perks of being the boss. I gave everyone the night off.” Batman joked.

Superman let out a small laugh. “Don’t let Elongated Man know you have a sense of humor. He’ll try to exploit it.” Clark would never admit it, but he loves trading barbs with Bruce.

Batman went back to keeping an eye on the dance. “Robin is here tonight. Wanted to make sure that everything is going well.” He looked back at the screen installed in the portable Bat-Computer.

Superman raised an eyebrow. “Undercover?” He would never have pegged Batman to put Robin in a dance just to catch a crook.

Batman shook his head. “No. As Richard John Grayson, high school student. I want him to have one night to be ‘normal’.” He answered.

Superman used his vision to enhance the dance below him. “No. You’re mistaken. Kara is dancing with Dick. A boy she met at Gotham High.” Clark said.

Batman scowled. He didn’t like it when someone corrected him. “No. I’m sure. I’ve known that boy since he was 9 years old. You are wrong, Kent. Dick is dating Kate. I should know. At first I was worried that Dick having a relationship would affect his patrols. If anything, it focuses them. She’s the best thing that ever happened to him.” He rebutted.

The two men started to argue over who is right, and who is wrong.

+

Down on the ground, two women are looking up with military style binoculars. “How long do you think they’ll realize that Robin and Supergirl are dating?” One said.

The other replied. “I’d wager that they’re already arguing over it.” A thought occurred to her. “I have a better question, Selina. How long before they realize that we’ve known long before they ever found out?” She thought aloud.

Selina smiled. “Never is an awfully long time, Lois.” The two women shared a laugh.

+

The music stopped. “Okay, kids. Now is time for long running tradition of crowning King and Queen of Homecoming.” The students shouted out in glee. “And to do the honors is real-life Queen Perdita from Vlativa. How about a round of applause, students?” Chloe asked the crowd.

A thunderous applause arose from the dancers. It died down some. “And to help her is her Royal Bodyguard and real-life member of Young Justice. Kid Flash!” The applause rose even louder. “OK, OK. You’re all excited. Now how about some words from our esteemed guests?” She covered the microphone with her hands. “Your Majesty. Kid Flash. You’re on.” Chloe moved away and let the guests to talk.

The Queen stepped forward. “I just want to thank you all for allowing me to be here. In Vlativa we don’t have dances like this. And I have to sit down and watch other people dance. While I attend to boring things like National Security and meeting with Parliament.” The joke did not go unnoticed. The crowd laughed. “And with that I present to you Central City’s very own teenage superhero – Kid Flash!” She clapped so loud her own heartbeat wouldn’t be heard.

Kid Flash stepped up to the microphone, standing in a tuxedo. But wearing his mask. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been upstaged by a Queen.” He started off with a joke. There were several chuckles. “But all kidding aside, I am truly honored to be here. Not as an ‘official’ bodyguard. Or a member of Young Justice. But as an American teenager. That is why we do this. To keep America and the rest of the world safe.”

That speech left many somber faces in the crowd. “But this is not about heroes or royalty. This is about us. Teenagers. Now. Onto the ballets.”

+

Perdita drew a name from the ‘queen’ box. And handed it to Chloe. “For queen we have Caitlyn ‘Kate’ Kent. Congratulations, Kate!” The others applauded.

And Kid Flash stepped to the ‘king’ box. He moved his hand around some, than by sheer chance, the name drawn is the one that everyone wanted. Chloe read the name. “Richard John Grayson Wayne! Get on up here, Dick!” She shouted out.

Perdita and Kid Flash crowned the Homecoming Queen and King. The student body and faculty all clapped to thunderous applause. “And now, the King and Queen will dance.” Chloe announced.

The D.J. put in an L.P. labeled “Puppy Love”. Over the speakers, the words rang true. “And they call it Puppy Love.”

No one noticed the absence of Queen Perdita and Kid Flash.

+

After the dance was over, Dick escorted Kate to her ride. “I had a wonderful time, Dick.” She still can’t get over the fact that Dick’s foster father is billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Dick smiled. “Me, too, Kate. I guess after tonight, it’ll be official. We’re dating.” Dick has to admit it, dating a Kent will give Bruce migraines.

Before they kissed, a definite click could be heard. “All right you lovebirds. Toss me the keys, so no one gets hurt.” The old gunman threatened.

Dick was calm on the outside, but his heart was racing. “Kate. Do what he says.” Batman trained him for situations just like this. Although, girlfriends never factored into the equation.

Kate nodded. “OK. You win mister.” Kate was scared, but scared for Dick. She tossed the keys alright. Right into Gotham Bay.

This aggravated the lone gunman. And he pulled the trigger. The bullet went right into the abdomen of Caitlyn Kent. Superman once told her to act dead if she were ever shot.

This caused a commotion. And people shouted out for the police. This scared the criminal off.

The last time Dick cried this much was when his parents were murdered. “Oh, Kate. Wake up. Wake up, Kate. Please here me. I love you, Caitlyn Kent.” Tears flooded his vision.

Kate opened one eye. “Is that crook gone, Dick?” She asked.

Dick shot straight up. “What?” Dick was shocked.

Kate looked down at her dress. “What’s the world coming to, when gunmen ruin a nice dress?” She looked at her date. And decided to come clean. “I wanted to tell you who I am, Dick. Actually, it was going to be tonight. After the dance. Caitlyn Kent is just my Earthling name. The name I was born with is Kara ZOR-EL. My cousin’s name is KAL-EL. The world knows him as Superman. The world knows me as Supergirl.” Kara looked away. “I hope that you will forgive me.” She muttered.

Dick moved over to Kara. “I can’t argue against that. If I did, I’d be a hypocrite.” This got her attention. “Use your X-Ray vision.” He used his Robin voice.

Kara did so and was shocked to find an over-stylized ‘R’ underneath the clothes. “Robin.” She said softly.

And the two kissed for the first time.

+

Dick and Kate were studying for finals when a police car pulled up. Out stepped is Commissioner Gordon. “Kids.” He got a glimpse at their homework. And muttered. “When did they start adding letters to math?”

The two went back to work.

+

“Wayne. I just want you to know we have him.” Gordon already knows who Bruce really is. He just doesn’t want to show he does. “The man that shot Miss Kent is in custody right now. And the one crime that’s haunted my entire career is over. The bullet that shot Miss Kent is a match to the ones used on your parents. Your parents deaths are no longer unsolved.” The experienced officer of the law explained.

This rocked Bruce, and had shaken up Batman. “All my life I sought justice for my parents. And now that happened, what now?” Bruce slipped into her Batman voice for a second.

Gordon merely shrugged. “Well, there are other unsolved crimes. Crimes that the World’s Greatest Detective would have no problem solving. Good day, Mister Wayne.” Gordon left with a clever smile on his face. He just tricked Batman into continuing his crusade on crime.

He spotted the two teens kissing. “I thought you two were doing homework?” They split apart and finished their studying.

+

Things continued on as ‘normal’. Some things were unavoidable. Like the assassinations of JFK, RFK, King and Malcolm X. Others were stopped. Like the attempts on their respective widows.

And others were monumental. The entire Justice League and Young Justice gathered at Wayne Manor for the televised event that shook the world. The sound was grainy and gritty, but everyone in front of a television saw and heard it.

“That’s one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind.” Neil Armstrong said on live television. From the moon.

Not only were the first men on the moon there, an unofficial ‘member’ was there to ensure a successful trip.

Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

Or to friends and family? Hal Jordan.

Especially enjoyed by Hal’s own step-son. Kyle Rainer.

+

And after an entire decade of putting everything on it’s ear, two adults who met as teenagers, were ready to say their I Do’s. Richard John Grayson Wayne was set to marry Caitlyn Martha Kent.

And they were all surrounded by friends and family. Loved ones and valued kin. In the back, two men were holding a whispered conversation. “Well, it’s finally happened Clark.” Bruce whispered to his oldest friend.

Clark nodded. “Too true, Bruce. Too true.” He agreed. “Our children are being married. We’re in-laws.” A somber look appeared on his face. “I just wish that Lois was here to see this.” Even with his X-Ray vision, Clark couldn’t catch the Cancer in time.

Bruce saw this. “Clark. This isn’t what she wanted. Today of all days, you should be happy. Remember that.” At times it feels like fate is cruel to Clark Kent.

But other times, it gives him a blessing or two. His eyes laid upon his son and daughter. Connor and Lana Kent. Seeing those two, made him imbued with joy. “Before I forget, Bruce. Thanks for footing the bill. I could never have afford this wedding.” He mentioned to Bruce Wayne, the former Batman.

Two ‘shushes’ stopped their dialogue. “Guys. Knock it off.” One hissed. “Dick and Kara are giving their vows.” The other insisted. Selina Wayne and Chloe Kent listened on.

+

The minister concluded. “Now with power invested to me from the city of Gotham and the most HOLY FATHER, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” He said with much joy.

Everyone applauded to the union of Richard and Caitlyn Wayne. They walked off followed by best man and matron of honor. Wally West and former Queen of Vlativa, Perdita.

The End


End file.
